Speak no Evil
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: Formaly "See no Evil" Take three plot ideas: A story without a murderous Sephiroth, a connection between Sephiroth and Riku, and Kairi yelling at the bad guy. It comes toghether with Sora being confused. Inspired by LuckyLadybug.


I personally loved Sephiroth to be the psycho character he is, but I stumbled across LuckyLadybug's work and though I've never read anything of Final Fantasy VII (not because I don't want to, but she's got a lot of story and I know if I start reading 'em, I'm never gonna stop) stories, I'm in-love with the connection she made between Sephiroth and Cloud (and the uniqueness of it), and the deep friendship of Zack included. It's refreshing in so many ways.

This isn't a tribute fiction so much as inspirited by the redeeming Sephiroth she portrays. I was curious about whether some other stories had Sephiroth in them in a possible in a better light. It took a while to shift through, since a majority of them were of the homo-erotica persuasion. (Sorry to certain folks, I couldn't stomach them).

I've always been slightly amused by the possible Sephiroth-Riku connection some people make. I mean, it isn't too far of a stretch; similarity in personality trait and physical features and other obvious ones I don't wanna name. But I've never given it much though, since the Final Fantasy aspect in Kingdom Hearts is an alternate reality and back story is up for much speculation. But I have seen in a lot of AUs with Sephiroth and Riku as sibling or some sort of blood relatives. So I figured to try it.

It's also a combination of a plot idea of Kairi just yelling at someone because she's rather brass and protective. I find Kairi yelling at the bad guys rather amusing since, you know, she's rather small and they usually are rather powerful. And yelling to defend Riku because, you know, he can kill things with darkness while her Keyblade has flowers and rainbows on it.

So all these ideas kinda jumbled together and created this thing: A family relationship between Riku and Sephiroth, Sephiroth a lot less stabby-stab, and Kairi screaming. We mix it in a pot and get...this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's note: This is a one shot, not part of any of my other stories. They are all just friends.

* * *

Sora paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Riku still hadn't come out of his room yet. Of course, the other boy could be asleep. He was sleeping a lot. No, just sometimes. For the last couple of days, Riku curled up in the bed and would not get up. Sora wanted to help him, he really did. He would do anything for Riku. He was constantly thinking of something to do to make everything alright.

But it wasn't as if it could be taken back, back what Riku now knew about himself.

He stopped in his steps and looked up, tossing his hands down. Maybe it was just how Riku was acting. If Sora found out something like this, he would be upset but not curled up in a fetal position. He'd be mad and upset, but not how Riku acted. Riku was so scared. But Riku was still Riku. Still the same buddy he grew up with. And this wasn't like when he looked like Xehanort or his path in darkness or even being the original master of the Keyblade. This was just something that already existed, yet never known. So Riku hadn't actually change, just...knew something else.

The room felt cold. Oh yah, the window was open. Kairi opened it to let some air in. Sora like Hollow Bas-Radiant Garden, but it wasn't like home with sunny beaches, clear skies, and equally clear water. He went to shut the window and looked at the planet's name-sake.

It started with all three of them wanting to see the place. Sora wanted to visit all his friends here. Riku wanted to see what had changed since it became home to the original residence and perhaps help with anything Maleficent might have left. Kairi wanted to find out about her biological family and check out the door to Kingdom Hearts. It was going to be a pleasant visit. It was even arranged by the Committee that they would have their own little house to occupy themselves with for a week or so. It was the size of an apartment, but it was like a vacation house.

Fate seemed to have all other plans. Sora was at a lost as to help. He was a little shocked by the news, but there was little anyone could do to disprove it.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sora thought about who it could be. Everyone visited over the last couple of days for various reasons. Leon and Yuffie came, thinking they would need to defend something or someone, but after the situation was explained, Yuffie did everything in her power to try and cheer up the distraught teen, Leon finally dragging the near-woman away. She still tried to cheer him up when she could. Cid and Merlin visited just to make sure that the information revel was true and to see if they could disprove it. It gave Riku some hope and he actually smiled, but when both men came back with grime expressions, he nearly fainted and nearly broke out in sobs. Arieth, every day, stopped by with food and patience. She would also stay for five minutes and whisper soothing words to Riku and easy questions on how he was and if he wanted something special.

Sora distinctly remembered the one time Tifa swung by. She asked to speak to Riku alone. Fifteen minutes later, Cloud stormed in, sporting a few bruises and cuts, including a nice shiner under his right eye. Kairi asked if he needed help, but he shook his head and asked where Tifa was. He went into the room and the two friends yet again listened to hushed whispers. There was no yelling or crying, so neither of them interrupted. A half hour later, the two adults came out. Cloud looked deep in thought and Tifa informed both kids Riku fell asleep again and would be fine. Sora tried to ask what they wanted to talk to him about, but Tifa stopped him by kneeling down in front of him and said Riku needed some time to think about it. She walked out the door. Cloud followed, but paused at the door way. "Sora," He said rather calmly, "Riku's not a part of what's between me and _him_. I'll keep Riku out of it."

They would have been home right now, but Riku was scared or embarrassed or something. The Dawn wielder shivered at any mention of Destiny Islands. Mickey was eventually informed of the situation and suggested the three of them could come to the castle for a little, especial if Riku needed some place to hide away from the worlds.

They were going to head there tomorrow morning.

Before he went to the door, Sora looked back down the hall. This was one of those emotional situations. There were no relieving words he could say to the other. It never changed how Sora thought of him, how much Sora trusted him and that something like this did not make him any less his best friend. He repeated to Riku over and over again, but it didn't seem to make Riku better. Kairi was doing her best: Anything he needed, any reassuring, she gave, even if he did not ask. Something as simple as brushing his hair back for a few minutes she did without even being asked.

This was an emotional mess. If Sora could, he'd take this all on himself. But he couldn't.

The door opened slowly and he smiled as soon as he saw who it was. Aerith had yet another picnicked lunch on her sleeved. Though it was unusual for her to wear such a frown. It needed to be fixed. "Hey Aerith, what's up?"

She set the basket on the coffee table and looked around. "Hello." Her hands fold in front of her. "Is Riku still...?" She left the question open. Sora understood. It was hard to actually state Riku's problem

"Yah...but I think heading to Disney Castle will help. Him and Mickey are pretty close." Sora got up and walked over to the lunch. Man he didn't realize how hungry he was. But seeing the whicker basket made his stomach growl. When was the last time they ate? "The King helped Riku a lot. Though...this is kinda different."

She nodded her head, but glanced out the door. Sora opened the hood, but looked up when she cleared her throat, "I do wish we could help." Arieth almost looked nervous at that comment, but she finally sighed and her voice rang stable. "Before you three leave, maybe Riku should at least have one final talk."

Sora snagged a roll and looked at the woman a little confused. "What do you-" He had the roll raised up to his open mouth, all ready to munch on the bread, but someone walked through the door. The roll stayed in his head and his mouth remained open. His brain couldn't function enough to complete the action.

Sora never realized how tall Sephiroth was until he stood in the doorway. The boy was surprised he didn't need to kneel down to get through the door, but the wings had to be folded back so he could get through.

Around four days ago, His older friend had left for the ruins of the castle, wanting to see how it all was. Sora offered to come, but Riku shook his head and said with a sad smile he wanted to confront it by himself. Sora made a protest, but Kairi shook her head and lead Sora away, waving bye to Riku and said for him to be back by at least dinner. Sora pouted, but Kairi said that this was something Riku needed to figure out by himself and they should give him space, even if it was just this once. "Besides," She started saying as she got a drink for both of them, "He's a Keyblade wielder and can use the darkness better then anyone. Both of you defeated all the bad guys. What can stand up against him?"

In a couple hours, longer then they thought him to be gone, Riku came and looked gauntly ahead without even a hello. He stumbled in and said he was tired and needed to sleep. Sora was concerned, but thought better of it and left him alone. But Kairi, being Kairi, needed to know what was eating him. It only took just the littlest of pressure on him before he collapsed in a sobbing fit and spilled everything he found out. Sora had no idea what happened in a span of time when Riku was fine and Riku was not, but it was not hard to figure out that this dark man had something to do with it. Well, he _was _actually the reason.

It wasn't too hard to figure out why the imposing man was here, but it still confused him on why he was…here Sora jumped up and waved his arms a bit, "Um...hello!" He realized he was waving the rolled-grasped hand around and decided it would probably look better for him if he did not swing around the baked ball of bread like a lunatic.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a bit of an 'I'm superior to you' look, but made not a comment. He gazed around the house, not at all looking at it, "I have come to speak to Riku."

Yah, of course. Of course he wanted to. Especially if they were leaving tomorrow. Still, it was weird to hear the warrior just come into the house and appear to want to have a normal-ish conversation. Very strange since times Sora met the man he was waiting to fight someone or actually fighting someone. Himself being the target a couple of times. This was quite...different.

"Um...of course." Oh wait, Riku wanted to be alone or he was sleeping. And there were certain people on the planet and in this house who would not appreciate this fellow being so close to his friend. Blue eyes shifted over to the hallway that led to the rooms.

Sora was quite torn at this moment. On the one side, they were going to be leaving and whatever Sephiroth was may not be able to talk with him while they were at the castle and maybe it should be relieved. But...should they? Sora really did not know the man well and from what he had heard...nothing good.

Sora glanced a little at Arieth, trying to broadcast loudly, 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

Arieth looked a little embarrassed, and lowered her head for a moment before taking a deep breath and stood proud in silence. So she was confident in her decisions. It helped comfort Sora, but the guy still had his big sword still on his hip. That did not feel better.

In this type of situation, he would want help from Riku. But that wouldn't work because this was _about_ Riku. Though now that he thought about it, maybe he should ask Riku first. Yes, this was a good idea. "Let me, um...go check if he is awake...so just wait here." He did make the turn and was walking to the front of the hallway. That was the plan. He made it only a few steps, but he never actually made it to Riku's room.

"Sora! Are you out here?" Kairi's voice echoed from down the hall. Kairi had her own room, but she only used it for sleeping and changing as of late. Ever since Riku came back to the house with a look of heart brokenness on his face and near-tears in his eyes, her time was mostly spent on trying to make Riku better again. Before she had enjoyed her original home planet and wanted to learn everything she could about the culture and history. She also spent some time in the computer room in hopes of finding anything about her blood family. But since that night, she would be in Riku's room watching him sleep, just to make sure he didn't have another bad dream; or around the little house to find various task to keep her busy and every now and then needing some confidence from Sora; or going outside and seeing what she could find to amuse Riku with. If she went looking for any history, it was Riku's own family line.

She came around the corner, with a bright smile on her face, meaning she had a new idea she wanted to try. "I'm going to convince Riku to-" Kairi stopped in mid sentence at seeing the impressively tall man in the room. Fear and rage crossed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Kairi, wait a minute-" Sora had no idea what would happen. The girl already told him that she did not want the man anywhere near Riku and was the one who pushed the idea of them leaving tomorrow.

Kairi ignored him, cut him off, and took a few steps closer. "No, you can't be here. Riku's resting. This...this is-no, not right now."

Sephiroth betrayed nothing in his face, but his eyes shifted from the small princess to behind her. "I wished to check on him."

"Riku's fine." Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up a little. "And he'll be fine." Sora never remembered a time when Kairi talked around her teeth. It was strange to see her do it now

"They why does the boy remain in his room for the last couple of days?" It came out like a harmless question. And the next was the comment, "I do not believe that indicates any wellness."

"That's because you..." Kairi's voice rose high for a few moments, but she paused from her screeching and visibly bit her tongue. Sora's eyes had been switching between both of the two. Right now would not be a great time for a fight to break up.

After a few moments, Sephiroth stated quietly, "You believe this to be my fault."

Kairi moistened her lips as her fingers curled themselves into a fist. She looked about ready to yell again, but her response was just as quiet, "Because it is."

The winged man raised his eyebrow for a moment with somewhat curiosity on his face, "Would you rather I would have kept the truth away from him, to lie?"

Kairi turned her face away and looked down to the side, "I knew Riku's father. He was a nice man. And Riku already feels guilt that he died while he was gone for those couple of years." She turned her head straight, but kept her head down. "Now...now he's not sure what he's suppose to feel."

This was a mess. Sora watched quietly, not sure if anything he said could help them with Riku.

"I wish to make amends." Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sora a quick gaze before concentrating back on Kairi, "His well-being concerns me."

"Since when." Sora never knew the girl he grew up with all his life could have such venom in her lips. He almost missed the words because she spoke so low, but the malice tone was hard to miss.

Sephiroth made a slight sound in his throat. It could have been a sigh or a small laugh or even a small growl. To Sora, it sounded like an expression of dark humor. But Sephiroth turned away and gazed out the window. "As I said, I wish to make amends. He is my son, so I should-"

"Since when!?" It seemed whatever calmness Kairi was trying to maintain broke and she stomped her way closer to Sephiroth. "When the hell where you there?!" Sora moved a little closer, just in case the girl was going to start something she may not be able to handle. She stopped at arm's lengths away from Sephiroth and pointed at him. "If he's your son, where were you?"

Kairi kept her face forward, but her eyes turned to almost look to the back. Sora realized something. When he noticed the fear in Kairi's eyes the first time, he thought she was afraid to confront the swordsmen, but angry enough at him that she could ignore the fear. Now he realized Kairi wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid _for Riku_. He stared in shock. He should have figured that out: Kairi was willing to confront anything to protect anyone who needed it even if she was not equipped to protect them. She's done it a few times before.

"Where were you when he was fifteen?! Where were you when he found the door and Xenahort's Heartless found him?! Where were you when Maleficent took him and used him?!" Her voice slowly rose louder and higher in octaves. "She made him think Sora, his best friend since forever, forgot about him. Then she used me to pit them against one another. They nearly killed each other!" She suddenly looked exhausted and her face dropped. Kairi had to wipe her eyes. "I'll be guilty for the rest of my life." Her tone was now very quite, yet the silence in the room besides her shuddering breath as she tried to compose herself seemed louder then all of the other noises. "But I've learned to live with it. Most of it was our own fates and the destiny on our shoulders. That can't be changed. And..." Her brassy voice trembled for a little before she took a shaken breath. "And the year after that...he was alone. He had King Mickey, but Sora was asleep and I forgot." Kairi looked to her side, as if recalling vivid memories. "He was so guilty because of before. He didn't want anyone to see...he thought because of the choices he made...he thought he deserved all he got. He thought he deserved to look like-"

Sephiroth took a moment just to gaze down the hallways. Kairi had been lost in her own self-hate for those moments, but seeing the movement out of the corner of her eyes lead back to emotions as red as her hair. "I don't care if you're his father. When he came home, you weren't there to fix him. You weren't there to put him back together. We did! Me and Sora were! Me and Sora stayed with him and made sure he wasn't afraid of himself or what he could do! Me and Sora saved him out of his self-made hell. That we didn't hate him! That it wasn't his fault!" She was screaming now, with angry tears running down her cheeks. She took a rush of breath and stopped her yelling, but her words held long on each vowel. "He was finally get better. But then **you** had to come and put him through another set of hell. Now he's broken again, only this time...this time...he now thinks he was _born_ this way." Her voice finally fell to a whisper and her shoulders dropped to a shrug, all the emotions seemingly draining away from her fact to her toes and into the carpet. Empty silence rang in the whole room.

Sora knew Kairi could be rather emotional, but he never saw her this way. A part of him wanted to pause her yelling or keep her away or make or just stop her from acting this way. It scared him in a way he did not understand. But…this was how Kairi fought. She may have learned to go up against Heartless as well as any of them, but lack the real strength and harshness for harsher villains. Yet for a good word, Kairi was the best out of the Keyblade Wielders. Sora just…let her.

Sephiroth put his hands behind his back and looked out a nearby window. "I apologies for any discomfort I may have cause." Sora almost watched the voice in the air. Sephiroth really did not sound apologetic. Just...serious. "However, he had a right to know as I have a right to communicate with him." Sora knew this was going end badly some how. Sephiroth was adamant and Kairi never did know how to hold her punches.

What an interested shade of red she turned, too. "You don't have any right." She nearly hissed out the words.

"And why is that?" Sephiroth just challenged Kairi. Sora's mouth dropped down of its own accord. He just...challenged her! In the tone in his voice and that slight smirk just appearing on his face. And he didn't raise a word. He was going on Kairi's level. The man was amused and was willing to put up a verbal fight with her. This made Sora's stomach do very bad turns.

Kairi was not amused, but she subconsciously accepted the challenge. Kairi probably did not realize there was any sort of a challenge. "What have you done that proves you to be fit for any interaction with him? I've...I know some of the things you've done." She tightened her mouth and looked away, "You're toxic."

Most people would be quite miffed at the suggestion. Sephiroth, on the other hand, looked pleased. Sora had been warned on the man's sanity, so maybe he should not be surprised. Then again, just from his experience in all his years of fighting creatures from the darkness, those types of smiles confirmed something bad would come. "Toxic? And how am I toxic, little one?"

That might not have been the worst choice of words. Sora might have spotted a vein on Kairi's forehead. Her next four words were not loud or screams, but they were distinct and clear as the visible hate in her eyes.

"Because you're a monster."

A silence settled again. Sora was quite a shocked by Kairi's words. She could have an attitude, but even he thought that was a bit far, even if Sora did not really think Sephiroth was that great of a guy. But Kairi was…she was the good one! Kairi must have agreed silently: She visible paled and looked embarrassed by the vocabulary she uttered. Sora heard Arieth gasped and realized that the long-haired woman had somewhere along the conversation moved to the kitchen and began working on setting lunch out. As for Sephiroth...

The man's faced locked. Something intense filled his eyes. But the man made no movements. The first one to move was Kairi. Her shoulders slumped forward and her gaze broke to the ground. She mumbled almost nervously, "He's sleeping. Just...just..." Kairi shook her head, "He needs to rest and think." Kairi turned around and started to head out of the room. Sora thought this was it. He was wrong.

Just as Kairi stepped to the doorway, Sephiroth finally let out a bitter sneer and comment in his usual calmness, "If I'm a monster, what would that make Riku?"

Kairi paused at the door and placed one hand against the frame while bringing a fist to her chest. "There's something I've learned through all of this. Blood doesn't make the monster." She turned her head back to him for a moment, giving an almost bitter look. "A heart does." And she walked away

Everyone knew Kairi won. Did not mean anyone in the house wanted to celebrate it.

Sora looked sadly at the doorway. This...this was very miserable. It was too quiet. This was not right. At least, Sora did not feel alright. Everything stared out so happy, too.

"Boy." Sora nearly jumped in his spot. Oh, he was talking to him now. Yay for that. "As you are his other friend, I wish for your advice or opinion."

The Keyblade master stared at him for a moment, before the grown man nearly rolled his eyes and said rather annoyed (at least for Sephiroth), "Your opinion on the situation at hand" Yet, the man was annoyed.

"Um..." Sora looked around for help. Arieth was currently doing dish, but stopped from her work to listen to the young man's response. No help there. Sora looked down and took a deep breath. He looked back at Sephiroth and watched his expressions, "I think..." The man's eyebrow slightly rose. Sora released something again. Oh wow, the big guy was actually listening to him. As in, really seeking _him_ out for…something. He was shocked. And a little scared. That sword hurt.

"Well." He scratched his head. "I think...if Riku…wants to find you, he will. He's pretty good at find people." Sora watched carefully for his expression. Sephiroth seem to ponder the words, and then smiled. Not a good smile, just the typical freaky-smile he gave. But his eyes looked something lighter. That was good. It made Sora feel less likely for death to happen.

"That is…good advice." The man commented quietly, then glanced over the boy one more time. "I'm impressed. I'll consider it for now." Sephiroth looked down the hallway again. Sora thought he saw some sadness. But then he turned and made it for the door without comments. The young man felt something was unfinished, so he called out rather loudly, "Hey! Sorry about Kairi! She's just..." He waved his arms a bit before dropping them. "Protective."

Sephiroth stopped in his steps before turning back a bit. An evil smirk appeared on his face. On a younger man, it might have been almost impish. In fact, it was. "Her? She's perfect." And then he simply left.

Sora was not sure if this was it. No, this was not it. This was just a start of something else. He let out a big sigh. Nope, he was not going to worry about it right now. Right now what he was going to do was help get ready for Disney Castle.

He heard the sink go off and saw a downcast Arieth wipe her hands dry. She walked out of the kitchen, carrying the empty basket with her. She straightened her dress before looking at Sora sadly. She smiled, but it was quite depressing. "I'll make breakfast for you in the morning, then everyone is going to say goodbye." Her gentle voice had a soothing effect on him. She brushed his hair, then walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

Then the house was quiet. Too quiet for him. He really hated the quiet. He needed to find his bunk-mates. He walked down the hall, heading for Riku's room.

He would have given a hello, but Sora saw Riku woke up and did not want to distract his friend. He was still in his bed, but he was looking up at Kairi with tired eyes. "Are you sure? I thought I felt something..." His voice was raspy. Riku's hair was a mess.

Kairi put on a sweet smile and replied with confidence, "You were probably dreaming. Are you hungry? Arieth dropped off food." Her voice remained pure, but Sora saw the quiver in her lip and the scared gleam in her eyes.

Riku sighed and shook his head. Even though his best friend stayed in bed a lot (when Sora saw him), dark circles clung under his eyes. It made his paling skin that only a couple weeks ago was kissed orange by the sunlight from Destiny Island more vivid. "Nah...Just tired." He took a deep breath and looked down in shame, "I stayed up all night last night in the living room. Just sat there and thought. I probably should have slept. I know I sleep, but I...don't know." He let out a haunting laughter as he clung to his hair. "I guess I really haven't slept." He dropped his hand.

Without any indication or a sign, Kairi started brushing some strands of hair behind his head. She mumbled soothingly, "Better rest up. You should look good for King Mickey."

The boy actually chuckled, "Yah, he worries." It didn't take long for Riku to fall back to sleep again. And then Kairi cracked.

It always confused Sora a bit about it. Kairi never felt fear for her own life. She would (and had) looked into the darker forces of the universe and pretty much gave them the verbal finger. This was the same girl who jumped off a ledge a couple stories ledge to get to him because it was quicker and boor it with a grin.

But when it was the people she cared in pain and she could not take it on herself...she broke. She slumped back in her chair and tried to hold back the tears, keeping her shaky breaths quiet as to not wake Riku. Sora figured it would be better for her to let it out. She would feel better in the long road. Heck, Sora cried when he found both of them finally, and _she_ was the _girl_.

Sora pondered this for a moment, why this did not make him want to break down. He felt sad, confused, and discouraged for Riku. Yet this was...different. It wasn't as it was really life and death. This was more of a-

Kairi let out a whimper, and mumbled, "He'll be alright. Right Sora?" Sora opened his mouth, but then closed. Kairi did not cry when Riku looked different, but both of them seemed wrecked over this problem. Sora knew this was a confusing issue. Sora knew it was a terrible surprise. Sora did not understand all the fuss.

Sora let out a small breath. He put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Yah, he'll be fine." They always were. He did not understand the damage, but he would help.

* * *

I didn't plan on branching this out anymore. This was just a small idea that hit. It's a one shot, but I have an idea for a slight prequel in Kairi's PoV that I'll be work, though it'll focus on her search for her family. It was inspired by an article I read, which I'll explain more in that story.

I apology for Sora if he came out weird. It feels strange writing for him, though I wanted it to be from his PoV. And before you ask why Arieth isn't totally freaked out over Sephiroth, remember, this isn't really based off of Final Fantasy VII, so the ways the characters connect are possible different in the Kingdom Heart's Universe.

I shall also plug in Tea Diva. Search for her along with LuckyLadybug. They are both good writers.


End file.
